


[Podfic] that mullet, etc

by utlaginn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, POV Lance (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, but nothing bad has happened or will happen this is an angst free au, canonverse, late canonverse, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of perfchan's work.***Everyone knows that Lance has a thing for Keith’s hair.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] that mullet, etc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that mullet, etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194063) by [perfchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan). 



> Keithtober 2020, Day 13: Mullet  
>    
> ~~okay so it didn’t post until 12:26 on the 14th, but when I exported it it was still the 13th so it counts!~~

***

Total Running Time: 1:47:33

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0s6eihmtR4no8DitbMTWtdThg)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EMdHTvJyOR6AdtIX9CIlrVfk03XfyOBM/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that this is Lance POV (I seem to be drawn to narrating in his voice XD) I really enjoyed this homage to Keith from his point of view. It's so decadent lol. So happy Keithtober 2020! :) 
> 
> also hi I’ve officially become what one of my grad school mentors told me I had to evolve into to pursue my chosen profession: “A creature of ice in her veins, with no shame.”
> 
> jk please check out the original work - in fact, all of perfchan's stuff. It is delightful.


End file.
